


And all was right in the world

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Bughead at its purest, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Let Kids Be Kids, oneshots, trouble in paridise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If only for a few moments, fleeting or lasting they were worth more than anything in the world. But they were both happy, at peace, calm, call it what you will but they were finally allowed to be themselves. They could be kids in love, and for a moment, that was all they were.~.~A collection of one-shots wherein even the worst situations, Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones find comfort in each other, no matter what





	1. Starving

**Author's Note:**

> First off this is really new territory for me, and I have no idea what to expect or what to want to expect. So please be gentle on me? Sorry for any errors it's only me so of course there will be errors, this was much longer than I intended but I hope it's worth it? I want these to be all related and continued one shots, I'll figure it out, promise. Anyways, enjoy and comments are always appreciated

“Hey, Jughead, why didn’t you order anything?”

A sentence that no one could have ever imagined to exist, combining the two most compatible things, Jughead and food, damaged the giddy mood that the group had formed amongst themselves. Archie’s puppy dog eyes full of only pure intentions, his mouth formed into a tight thin line as his brows furrowed curiously. Jughead thought of Archie as his own flesh and blood, truly he did, he was there for him in times of true darkness. 

But God, did he want to kick him, albeit gently, under the table to shut him the hell up.

He couldn’t help but notice the way that Betty’s grip on his loosened, but he immediately entangled their fingers once more, not wanting her to take any of her frustrations on her palms. Jughead could practically see Betty’s mind racing, her eyes meeting his for a brief moment as she tried to calm her ragged heart. 

They were all supposed to have a light hearted evening, although the process of getting to this very moment in time was anything but. Betty poured heart, sweat, and tears into this seemingly simple night. Arranging and rearranging times, begging with Veronica to consider and reconsider, arguing with Archie on Jugheads’ behalf that he was still the same guy who he had promised he would never let go. A leather jacket and a new status shouldn’t be enough to ruin years of friendship. She had gone full out on this night, even risking the chance to return home to a screeching household. But Betty pulled through, claiming that their friendship could last a couple of mindless spats and tight schedules.

And god have mercy on those whoever opposed Betty Cooper.

Veronica raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. “Wow, never thought I’d live to see the day. Your appetite is the stuff of legends, I genuinely need time to process this.” She mocked with a wave of her pedicured hand. 

Betty held his hand tighter, trying not to pierce his skin with her nails, a giddy smile plastered over her face. 

“Har har,” Jughead joked with a deadpan expression, hoping it would derail their suspicion. “You know, I kinda want to be offended that you guys think that my emotions are based on my stomach.”

Veronica let out a feathery laugh. “Oh please, this coming from the guy who attempted to order everything off the menu.” 

“Still attempting for your information,” He chuckled, leaning back on the booth seat wrapping a comforting arm around Betty’s think shoulders. Rubbing soothing circles on her still tense shoulders, giving her a sideways smirk that he hoped would give her enough comfort to power through. “I was not raised to be a quitter, besides I only had a couple more burger’s and at least four more chili fries by the way.” 

“Yeah, if by few you mean, like, twenty burgers left Jug.” Betty quipped, her eyes playfully challenging him. 

And they all joined together, laughing as if there was nothing else outside that could possibly ruin the moments. Betty leaned close so her head was resting on Jughead’s shoulder and grinned that sunshine smile that could cure all world problems. And he returned the favor by enveloping her deeper into his arms, breathing in her vanilla scented perfume and grinning back like an idiot. Because they wouldn’t have to explain about why Jughead was eating less and less, they wouldn’t have to make up any lies to either of their friends about his appetite or supposed lack thereof. 

They were safe. 

“Yeah, but Juggie, two hours later and you were already eating again. You sure you’re okay man?” 

Damn you Archie Andrews straight to hell. 

Betty immediately went stiff underneath Jughead’s hold, her bright grin still there but her hand tightened around Jugheads’. He winced for a brief moment unprepared for the sudden hold on his hand and could see Betty’s shoulders deflate with guilt. He knew that the last thing she would ever want would be to hurt him, but right now she needed an outlet. So he returned his hold over her hand, squeezing back in hopefully a form a comfort. 

Anything was Betty then seeing those crescent shaped wounds on her palms. 

It was Betty who made the first move, tilting her head so she was facing Jughead, a teasing smirk now made its way on her face. Not at all matching her state of mind. 

“So do you wanna tell them or should I?”

Jughead sat there baffled, Veronica leaned in closer, her eyes wide and ready, while Archie's’ eyes crinkled in anticipation. Betty giggled at their expressions, almost laughing at them for not knowing and not understand as if she had everything in the palm of her hand. 

“Guess it’s up to me then, and stop its nothing bad,” Betty scolded across the table, her airy laugh was far too contagious to resist, Jughead let a smirk tug at the corner of his lips as he continued to stare down the blonde. “My mom invited Jug to an interrogation dinner, and it went as well as it sounds trust me.” 

Both Veronica and Archie winced letting an audible hiss sound escape, casting Jughead a sympathetic stare with a ‘sorry your girlfriend's family hates you and says that straight to your face’ smile. Meanwhile said person was boring holes into the back of Betty’s head, silently pleading for answers. Although he wouldn’t put it besides the mischievous minds of the Cooper’s to pull off that stunt, he knew that their shame for having their beloved daughter involved with The Jughead Jones was enough to want him as far away from their home as possible. Ideally away from Betty but that was where they both drew the line. 

Betty nodded along, grimacing as well “Yeah, exactly. My dad kept grilling Jug nonstop while my mom, being my mother, kept bringing out dish after dish for Jug to eat. And of course Jug knew what she was doing but still ate at least two full pies and god knows how many steaks.” She sighed, almost swooning for something Jughead didn’t even do, digging her head deeper until she reached the crook of his neck. 

An ‘ooooh’ was let out of both Archie and Veronica’s mouths, they gave each other a look before grinning back at Jughead like a hero. It was only when he glanced at Betty’s pointed eyes did he too almost let out an audible ‘ooooh’ escape his mouth as well, but instead found himself sporting a lovestruck grin and looking at Betty like a love ridden fool. Because he almost forgot how fucking smart and amazing Betty Cooper truly was, and he needed the reminder. 

She was covering his ass while he, being an idiot only now realized how much she had saved him. She was the only one who Jughead had told he had not eaten a proper meal in weeks, in fact, he hadn’t eaten anything in days. This was because the supposed ‘nice’ foster family wanted nothing to do with F.P Jones’ son, they barely let him sleep on their lumpy couch why would they provide him with such a luxury as food? And it wasn’t his fault that no one was willing to hire the infamous Jughead Jones (the Third), to be able to have money in his pocket. 

The only reason keeping him from turning to the serpents as a last resort was Betty, she had begged him not to, in fact, made him solemnly swear that he would not get up to any trouble with the serpents. She told him that he should of course bond with the serpents, it gave him a feeling of family and the iconic Serpent symbol on his back protected him from any trouble on the south side and that he should never give up for anything. What she did was made him promise not to ask for favors for cash, money drove people to do horrible things and they could hold that favor over his head. Betty had told him so many what ifs; what if he woke up one day was told to come to the White Worm to help with a ‘clean up’, what if the only reason he could have cash in pocket was to hold a kid hostage and let his parent kill them in cold blood? What if when he wanted to tell the authorities, he would be reminded that he did it all for a pretty penny. 

And even though he awoke to an empty stomach and a tense back each day, and would often curse the stupid promise he made. And wished that Betty would know what it's like not to wake up to a homemade breakfast spread, how it felt to never know if he should be so lucky enough to get a five our sleep. He would soon realize that she was right, she just wanted to protect him. 

Just as she was right now, except now it was from pitying stares from the people in front of him. She was saving him from Veronica offering the poor boy some money with a crestfallen expression, or Archie threatening to go to the police in a blind rage. Jughead knew that it took a lot for Betty not to do anything, but he convinced her that she was doing enough, but of course, she could never be satisfied with doing nothing. But she did it for him, didn't mutter a word to anyone and even told him that she had refrained from even writing about it in her diary, her so-called outlet that Alice Cooper was constantly reading behind her daughters back. One night on the phone Jughead confessed that he always felt so pathetic each time he called Fred Andrews to ask for a meal for him and his sister, he couldn't stand the way teacher would look at his torn clothes with a frown. It tore him apart from the inside out, like it was hurting Betty everyday knowing his state. Betty knew this and was saving his ass while Jughead stared open mouthed as he watched the scene unfolded right in front of him. 

Veronica was the first to speak up, of course. “Well Betty, all I can say is that you so found your guy. If he's willing to eat two pies and an infinite amount of steaks AND take the shit storm that is your parents, no offense,” She quickly added, to which Betty only grinned and nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. “Then he is so a keeper girl, nice job.” She finished with a wink as she took an idle sip of her soda. 

Betty turned towards Jughead, a small heartbroken smile tugging at her lips. “Yeah, I guess I did.” 

She leaned forward and gave a quick peck on his chapped lips, knowing he wasn’t exactly the biggest PDA supporter. To her surprise he reached forwards and gently cupped her face with one hand and deepened the kiss, a giddy smile never leaving his face. Veronica, bless her soul, took it upon herself to distract Archie with mindless chatter so the couple could have their moment. They didn’t pull away completely only so much that their noses still brushed against one another and could still feel each other's breath. 

And here he thought that Betty Cooper was unable to tell a lie. 

“Thank you.” He murmured into her lips. 

She let out a mix between a sob and a laugh. “ I’m just so, sorry Juggie. It’s the least I can do.” 

He hushed her, the same smile peeking out from underneath the mop of black locks. 

“I love you.” 

It was then that she truly did swoon. 

“I love you more, Jug.”

“No way Betty, remember I just ate two pies and steaks just for you, AND sat through another iconic Cooper interrogation. I so, win.”

Betty finally pulled away to let out an eruption of laughter that bubbled free, raw and loud and utterly Betty freaking Cooper. It had to end of course, and that was in the form of the arrival of their food, something that Jughead had never thought he would dread. 

Chili Fries and a chocolate milkshake for Veronica, who practically licked her lips at the mere sight, something that Jughead needed to remember to bring up once they were done. Archie ordered his classic cheeseburger no onions with the side of fries and his large coke with of course his milkshake that would soon follow. When Betty’s burger was placed in front of her, Jughead would be lying if he didn’t say he wasn’t the least bit craving a bite which of course he knew Betty would let him have. But what made him stop solid in his tracts were the order of onion rings and vanilla milkshake. 

Because Betty Cooper hated onion rings and thought that vanilla was the blandest flavor anyone could order. He knew that even the smell of onions disgusted her to no end, and a simple bite out of onion rings would be the very death of her.

So what the hell? 

Sensing Jugheads’ confusion, the blonde only offered him a knowing smirk before taking two measly bites out of her burger before pushing it aside. An uncomfortable expression plastered over her face as she held a hand over her stomach.

“Yeah, smart move ordering food after barely surviving dinner Betty.” She groaned, enjoying the laughter coming out of Archie's full mouth and Veronica's pristine chuckle as she plucked a fry. 

And almost on cue, as if she fucking planned it, Jughead’s stomach let out an animalistic growl. Resulting in an even louder round of laughter, he felt his ears warm him and prayed his face wasn’t following suit. 

“My god, Jughead no way!”

“Here I thought you were finally gonna be full!” Archie challenged. 

And Betty only offered him a sly wink that he wasn’t sure was even there, a smirk found its’ way on his face. 

Jughead chuckled, straightening himself. “What can I say, guess pies and steak won’t cut it for this growing boy.” He patted his stomach for more comical effect because if there was something that Jughead Jones was it was a comedian. 

Betty pushed her discarded burger and onion rings to him with a giggle. “Well hope these are enough for now. I have no idea how you can still eat.” She joked, gently elbowing Jughead with a giggle. 

God, what Jughead wouldn’t give for him and Betty to be alone, for Veronica and Archie to go and fuck in a closet somewhere. So it would only be him and the amazing girl pushing a plate of food his way, even though he knew that she was starving just as much as he was for a real meal and not a measly bowl of soup her mother had limited her to. He wanted nothing more than to push them right back and stare her down until she ate every last bite.

“Eat.” He nudged her leg with his, and motioned to the food spread between them, giving her a wink knowing it would sweeten the deal. 

Betty rolled her eyes playfully, fighting off the smile that battled its’ way onto her face. Pushing her milkshake between the two. Plucking a fry from the plate, she fully turned towards Archie’s stone cold stare and Veronica’s empathetic one, Veronica’s ‘distract Archie method’ could only last a while before he realized the scene before him. Clearly, he had still not gotten over whatever kind of feelings he still carried for Betty, but for everyone's sakes, they all pretended that Archie had moved on just as Betty had and was thrilled for both his friends in their relationship. 

It was much simpler that way. 

Veronica rolled her chocolate orbs in utter distaste, digging her hundred dollar heels into Archie’s leg. “Anyways, Betty you have got to tell us how poor Polly is in the Cooper house of horror.”

Damn, she was good. 

The night was filled with laughter for once, no one questioned why Jughead kept devouring every meal that was placed in front of him. Or why Jughead kept insisting that Betty take a bite of his food, they all basked in the glory of the moment. The neon blaring lights were their halos in the darkness, so much so that Betty’s strict curfew seemed like a distant memory and Jughead’s ‘business’ meeting in the white worm was nothing but history. 

And they were safe, for a time being. 

That was until Betty’s legs were the last sight Jughead had before she was gliding towards’ Pop’s counter, her petal lips moving in her iconic smile. Jughead couldn’t for the life of him bare to look away from the vision that was Betty Cooper, a stupid smirk betrayed him and plagued his features. 

“So Casanova,” Veronica began slowly, her plum colored lips moving around the straw of her nearly finished drink. “Any plans with my girl? You guys gonna hit the town and do some damage?”

Jughead rolled his eyes, shaking his head in distaste. “Yeah, you caught us. Who knows what Betty and I are gonna do in Riverdale on a Tuesday at 10: 45 at night.” 

“Hey no need to get feisty, I honestly have no idea what you guys do for fun, like at all. Do you guys just like, sit around make out and read nancy drew or what?” Veronica quipped. 

“One can never resist the classic such as ‘The secret of the old clock’. And we read more than that Veronica, trust me. As for tonight, I’m just gonna crash at her place and help her out with her papers and whatever she needs, ya know?” Jughead fidgeted nervously in his seat, not caring for the intense stares that Veronica and Archie seemed to love giving him. His eyes constantly going back between Veronica’s prying eyes to Betty eagerly conversing with a waiter. 

Veronica giggled, throwing her head back making her raven-haired locks bounce with each movement. She then signed in content, staring at Jughead as if he had just saved a kitten out of a tree. “Get you a guy like Jughead Jones, amirite?” 

No one really answered, but that was to be expected. 

For what seemed like the first time, Archie found his voice despite the obvious hard stare Veronica was giving him. “So, Juggie, do you want me to walk with you and Betty? I mean just in case?” 

Ah, classic Archie Andrews never one known for his skills in subtlety. 

It was obvious that Archie had still not recovered from the bomb that was Jughead joining the serpents, that was fine, it truly was, Jughead understood completely. Even Betty had told him that she still has trouble accepting the fact, so why should he hold it against Archie for not getting back on his feet after Jughead shoved him so harshly? But now it felt as if Archie thought of Jughead as a completely different person, now and then he would catch the occasions shifty eye Archie would give him when he got close to Betty. Or the tension in his shoulders each time Jughead dug in his pocket to answer a call, he wouldn’t miss the ways that Archie kindly offered Betty a ride each time he saw her walking hand in hand with Jughead. 

No, Jughead caught it all, and he’d be damned if he let Archie of all people get away with it. 

“You guys ready to go? Don’t worry, I already paid.” 

But the owner of that overly chipper voice was what kept him from pressing Archie even further. Betty freaking Cooper, who was well known for her exquisite timing.

“Oh B, I said it was my treat.” Veronica scolded, clearly pleased she wouldn’t need to pull out her credit card. 

Betty clearly noticed she gave Jughead a look, knowing a snide comment was on the tip of his tongue. “It’s fine V, really come on let’s go.” It was only then that Jughead noticed Betty gripping a take out bag, filled to the rim no doubt. 

“No way Betty, more?” Archie exclaimed wide eyed. 

Betty shook her head, grinning ear to ear as she intertwined her and Jughead’s fingers. Walking out of the diner, she smiled kindly at Pop once more before pushing the double doors open hastily. Inhaling the crisp winter air, she made up a scenario out of thin air with a wave of her hand. Where Polly was only allowed certain foods at certain times by command of Alice Cooper of course, and Betty was only going to sneak Polly a couple of burgers and a milkshake in hopes to get something else in the young mother's diet.

Jughead couldn't help but marvel at the masterpiece of the women who had her arm snaked around his waist, pulling them as close as they could possibly get. He bumped her hip with his, a teasing glimmer shining in his eyes. 

“Betty’s gonna go all mission impossible,” His smirk only got wider when he felt a gentle squeeze, he could practically see Betty’s bashful side cast smile. “Polly’s on this weird diet of like only leaves and asparagus or whatever. It’s like she’s on Rosemary's baby kinda diet. Except I'm thinking they only invited me to not have to go and buy raw meat.” 

Betty was the only one that laughed, and to the old Jughead it would have made him feel alone and neglected but now that he had Betty, and she was the only one that mattered. He was lucky enough to make the girl who kept constantly lying on his behalf just to sneak him more food, who was still glued to his side, laugh. And it was more than enough, it was more than little old Jughead could allow himself to dream of. 

She smiled at him, eye bags and all, truly smiled. “God, do I want to know who that makes me?”

“You’re seriously not gonna say anything that I may have implied that your parents are devil worshipers? No comment at all?” 

“Trust me Jug, it would not be the first time I speculated.” 

Both erupted into their fit of giggles, swaying side to side drunk off each others’ words and very presence. Jughead continued to bump Betty with his hip, who would lose balance courtesy of the beautifully placed ice and try to return the gesture with equal gusto. Lost in their own make believe worlds where they were they did not carry their own labels like the plague. They were no longer Betty Cooper, perfect Hitchcock blonde and all American girl next door or Jughead Jones (the third) trailer park trash and next leader of the Southside serpents. She was just Betty, and he was merely Jughead and they were lost in each other, far beyond smitten and forever gone. 

They didn’t notice the cold stare of Archie or the longing stare of Veronica. As they walked down the deserted sidewalks, they were immune to the arguing of said ‘couple’ if they even were that. All they were able to see is each other’s looming presence, and hear only each other's laughter as it shook the town. 

All at once the carefree smile from Betty’s face fell as if it never existed, she clenched her free hand into a balled up fist, it was then that Jughead thanked whoever was listening that Betty had decided to wear gloves. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t in the slightest annoyed by the sudden derailing of their moods, in only a few short hours he would go back to that unwanting home cold and dark. Where he would barely get four hours of sleep if he were lucky enough, and go to school where he would once again have all day to feel like shit. Bur right now, he wanted to feel anything but, he wanted to keep laughing, thinking that this moment will never last. He's snapped out of his own selfish thoughts, after all, she did for him, surely he could be a good boyfriend. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, seeing no point to dodge the new change in atmosphere. 

Betty bit her lip, a nervous habit she was working on. “It’s just, I hate lying Jug, you know that,” He did, if he closed his eyes he could still see seven-year-old Betty Cooper crying to their teacher because she didn’t leave her homework at home she forgot to do it all together and how ashamed she was at herself.“And it’s all on me because you wouldn’t be starving to death Jug.”

He could see her eyes going glassy with tears fighting their way out, Betty hated crying especially in front of him but it seemed that always caught her at her most vulnerable. 

“And It’s my fault that you wake up and go to sleep with nothing! And it’s easy for me to say because I’m not there and you are, all alone and you’re suffering while I’m here,” She exclaimed throwing her hands up exasperated, and it took all of Jughead’s willpower not to envelop her, because someway or another Betty needed to get it out of her system. Jughead would much rather have it be by yelling than on her palms. “God knows what they’re doing to you over there but I wouldn’t know because I’m safe and sound over here. I’m just so, so selfish Juggie and I hate that you’re in so much pain and here I am all high and mighty telling you what's right and what's wrong. I’m just, so sorry Juggie.”

He had enough, there was only so much Jughead could take on principle before he began to feel like a prick. 

Wrapping his lanky arms around her shoulders while her arms stayed glued to her side, Jughead dug his face deep into her neck trying to stop the flow of his own tears. “Betty, don’t say that, don’t ever apologize for doing nothing wrong. You’re the only one I told about this because you’re the only one I trust, I care about your opinion, more than I even want to admit,” He whispered into her ear, only meant for her ears and no one else’s’. “And you have no idea how much this is gonna hurt my man pride, but you’re right! Christ, you’re always right about these things Betty.”

A sad giggle, it was enough for now.

“I remember there was one time that I was just so pissed off, and I stood outside that bar for like fifteen minutes. And I was gonna go in, all tough guy and ask for a real job for money.”

He paused, knowing that she hated that, hated being in the dark.

“And?”

“And what do you think? I chickened out, obviously.” 

Betty had to will herself to not cry, she was stronger than this, or so she liked to believe. But Jughead just had his ways to pull on her heartstrings in all the right and wrong ways that made it nearly impossible to remain peppy Betty Cooper around him. 

“Why? You said it yourself Jug, you’re starving and pissed off. We both know those sure as hell don’t mix well.” Betty asked. 

It still sounded foreign to hear even the most minor of curse words leave her pretty pink lips.

Jughead chuckled that in that low, deep voice that drove Betty insane. “Jesus, you’re lucky you’re not in the best places right now Betts,” She let out an impatient huff, causing Jughead to pull away and cup her face gently in his calloused hands. As if she were made out of porcelain and were going to break if not treated carefully in exact precision. “You. It’s so not that much of a mystery Betts, no offense.”

She still wouldn’t speak, in fear, she would erupt into tears and uncontrollable sobs. 

“As much as I hate it, you’re right about the serpents. And I guess I hated that you were right so I took the anger that I could get involved in something bigger than me and instead pinned it on you. But I didn’t go in because you’re the only one I have left Betty, you have to know that.” God he was making it nearly impossible to keep her eyes dry. “I know you worry about me and I love you for that because you’re the only one that does, but I need you here to anchor me. I couldn’t go in because all I saw was you, and how I could not fuck up the one good thing in my life.”

And his voice trembled, he was fighting back his own water works she realized. “I can’t lose you, Betty. So don't ever apologize for being in my life, please don’t be sorry. Pleas don't” 

Soon the tables turned and he was the one holding onto her for dear life, she didn’t say anything about his rising and falling shoulders, or the occasional sniffle she didn’t say a single thing. Once he sobs came to a halt and Jughead pulled away, slightly red-eyed and with a runny nose, Betty gave him a smile hoping it could be enough. 

“Uh huh, so much so that you ignored me for two weeks because you were mad at me?” She challenged, she was over it but he didn’t need to know that.

She loved teasing him, it was adorable to watch him stumble over his tongue considering he prided himself with his vocabulists skills. He turned pink and fidgeted in place, his words stumbling together not knowing how to come out. It brought her back to when they were standing in her room, the first time he had kissed her, where all words escaped him as he looked at her. 

“You’re a cruel women, Cooper.” Was all he let out, finding her cold converses much more interesting. 

Betty didn’t bother containing her laughter, she let it roar and echo across the nice picket fences and trimmed lawns. She shook her head before grabbing Jughead’s face with her free hand and pulling it towards hers, enjoying the brief look of surprise on his face before it melted into ecstasy and his eyes fluttered close. Pulling away was torture, but they did with their matching grins, never breaking free of each other. 

Jughead broke the silence. “So, you’re not as vicious as I thought.” 

Betty giggled, covering her mouth with her gloved hand. “Whatever, shut it and take your food.”

Oh yeah, completely forgot that was even a thing.

“When you have lunch at school, go to Pop’s and ask for whatever you want and ask to put it on my tab okay? I was talking to him and I’m gonna work there part time, and I begged that instead of money for now if he can help me out with you and only you okay? So please don’t be embarrassed or ashamed Jug, I’ll be asking him if you came in so you better go.” She demanded as she handed him the bag she had refused to let go, three double large burgers, an order of fries and a vanilla milkshake all waiting for him. “Obviously you can’t go insane and order everything, but it’s a start okay?” She pleaded, her eyes tired leaving her vulnerable and unprotected, clearly frightened of what Jughead had to say. 

He settled the bag down gently, careful not to spill anything. And without a second though, broke into an enormous smile that hurt his cheeks, tackled Betty for a hug and for the life of him could not do anything but let the watery tears flow freely. 

She laughed, not at him but at what he couldn’t tell, all that mattered was that she wasn’t crying and she was holding onto him for dear life.


	2. Mrs. Andrews Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She told him to wait until they were 18 to ask her again, then she'll say yes. And so, he did, yet she still said no and turned to his best man for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Polly and Jason went along with their plans, Grundy drove straight past Riverdale, and Archie lied between his teeth at the dance. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!! 
> 
> Enjoy guys,

“I still can’t believe he asked me Jug. It still feels like a dream.”

“I think nightmare works better Betty.”

“Yeah, guess you’re right.” 

Betty Cooper continued to mutter a similar string of words, head in hands as her fingers dug ruthlessly through her frizzled hair. Her periwinkle sweater rising and falling with her ragged shoulders. 

He could tell this was the calm before the storm, Betty trying desperately to keep herself at bay. Jughead wished he could pry into her mind, but he had an inkling it was something along the lines of 'conceal don't feel' if he were to be completely honest with himself. 

"I hate that I dragged you in this Jug," Betty apologized in between breaths, "I know this is the worst possible way you could be using your time, I'm just so sorry." 

Jughead didn't have the heart to tell her that this didn't even come close to the worst possible ways he could be spending his weekend. He could be fourteen again with a starving Jellybean curled on his lap, praying their father had chosen them over one more drink. Or, he could be sitting in a booth at Pops watching with baffled eyes as Archie Andrews kneeled and asked Betty Cooper if she would do the honors of being his lawfully wedded wife. She could have said yes, Betty could have been bawling into the crook of Archie’s neck muttering sweet nothings and broken ‘yes’ again and again. 

Instead, she had said no, with curled fists and tear rimmed eyes she spoke voice firm and broken hearted. 

She said it front of all the on-goers who had stopped everything to get a look at Riverdale's’ sweethearts finally tie the knot. She had denied them the chance to gossip about how young they were to get married, but that their wedding was to be the epitome of perfection. Instead, they had watched sweet girl Betty shatter Archie’s heart into pieces, sobbing as she did so, but she went through with it. 

(Jughead would be lying if he said a small part of him did a little dance over the remaining shards Betty left him. Leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.)

So now the pair were cramped on Betty’s twin sized bed, her girly pink covers and frilly pillows clashing beautifully with the girl who now clutched them for dear life. As his lanky legs spilled over the modest bed, he couldn't deny himself the seductive idea of rest. To close his eyes and let his mind wonder, giving it the much-needed peace.

But Betty had turned to him, although it could have only been simply because he was the closest to her for the time being , but she chose him none the less and if that meant sitting in her girly room that brought him back in time, comforting her (to the best of his abilities) than it was a Friday well spent. 

Both ignored Betty's phone that was tucked under her pillow, which kept lighting up with incoming messages and missed calls. 

“Look Betty, no offense to Archie I know he doesn't exactly think before acting," He spoke with a slight edge to his voice," But who the hell decides to get married at eighteen?”

“Polly and Jason?” She murmured from her odd position, her voice clear through her hands. 

Jughead winced as if Betty had raised a fist to him, daring him to open his mouth again. 

She hid it well, but Jughead could tell Betty still resented Polly, as much as she loved her sister. 

He could tell, her eyes and fists gave it away. 

“Betty I didn’t mean Polly, you know I wouldn’t.”

“Jughead it’s fine, really,” She insisted, reaching for his hand and squeezing it oh so gently, her eyes sympathetic and her smile thin not quite reaching her eyes. “Jug, I know you so relax. I also get what you mean which I completely concur with by the way.” 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was even holding, only then noticing Betty had yet to let go of her hold on his. For a moment, albeit brief he wondered if she even realized this and wondered if he should tell her. 

Again, a fleeting thought that left as soon as it arrived. 

Her grip tightened. "I wish I could tell you that this felt like a long time coming but," She gazed into his eyes, searching for an answer she did not have. "I genuinely don't know why he did it Jug, I wish I did."

Jughead never considered himself a particularly nosy person, he tended to stay away from rumors and gossip that Riverdale concocted. Yet even he could not deny the part of him wanting to know clawing it’s way out, not stopping until it was on the tip of his tongue. Praying for him to open and ask anything and know everything. 

Were you happy together?

Did you even love him?

What was going through your head, Betty?

Instead, he went for what he hoped was the safe answer. “Did you know?” 

“That Archie was going to propose?”

He felt like an ass the instant the words left her mouth, her teeth digging into her chapped lips. She looked like a child caught red-handed, hastily thinking of an excuse. 

Jughead focused on a picture of Kevin with his arm draped lazily over Betty's stiff shoulders. “Well, yeah?”

“Well, do you think if I did I would even be like this?” Betty challenged, a smirk plaguing her features.

Jughead couldn’t contain the laughter that bubbled free, not believing that actual sarcasm was directed to him from Betty fucking Cooper. The meanest thing she had ever told him was that his shirt was a tad bit musty. 

“Woah, touche Betts please no more my heart can’t handle it.” He couldn't keep the delight out of his voice. 

Betty’s airy giggles flooded Jughead’s sense’s, her laughter rebounded off the walls and mirrored inside his mind. Her shoulders were no longer tensed, instead, her back was now comfortably resting on her bed post. Betty’s lengthy legs spread across her bed as much as they could, intermingling with Jughead’s beautifully. 

She seemed to have finally let go, Jughead couldn't help the cocky smirk that spread. 

"Did you?"

Jughead scoffed. "Betty, I'm offended that you think I would have known without telling you. Just for tonight, I'll let it go."

"Am I worthy of such a luxury?" She asked in between laughs. 

Jughead should have left well enough alone, should have basked in all of Betty’s beauty in it’s purest form. Her laughing with her mouth wide as her hair bounced wildly. He should let Betty have her secrets and if she wanted him to know she would tell him. 

But Jughead couldn't because he wanted to here from Betty herself as to why the golden couple couldn't work out. 

Jughead began picking at the seams of a throw pillow. “Look, Betty, I mean I’m the last person to judge on social cues, believe me I know the hypocrisy levels are getting high,” Jughead looked up from his mop of hair and caught Betty’s unamused stare, eyebrow raised daring him to stall any longer. “Okay fine sorry. But Archie’s the worst liar, almost as bad as you, almost. I mean, he’s like the easiest person to get information out of and he’s never been good at lying, especially to you.” 

Memories of a younger Archie confessing to Betty that he had cheated off her test when she wasn’t looking, his blotched face dripping with snot and crocodile tears passed through Jughead’s eyes. Little Archie begging Betty not to turn in him and that he would do anything to make it up to her Betty. 

("But please don't get mad at me Betty, I'm so, SO sorry.")

She did, she was seething but she forgave Archie, moved on and continued to pine for him. 

Betty couldn’t help herself and snorted unattractively, crossing her arms stiff over her chest. “Did he tell you that we were taking a break?”

Jughead couldn’t suppress the bewildered look he must be adorned, and let out a humorless chuckle.

“I take back my earlier statement, Archie is a pretty damn decent liar.” He tried at a grin, he nudged Betty’s legs hoping it would be enough for now. He wished he could possibly be enough for her. “I don’t wanna be a prick but you’re the worst liar Betts, I knew something was up but I didn’t know you two were taking a break.” 

Betty grinned, arms crossed almost proudly. 

“Yeah we were, I mean we both agreed on it with everything that’s happening you know?” She gestured around her room, boxes scattered across the polished floor ready to follow Betty wherever she went. “And I was prepared to completely end things tonight, to break up move on and do the whole ‘we’re better as friends anyways’ trope. Hell, I was the one who said we should meet up to end things, but I guess we were in completely different worlds. Archie said he wanted to meet at Pops and I didn’t want to break my boyfriends' heart in our second home, but if that’s where he wanted us to end then it’s the least I could do for him right? After all, we went through I was sure I could live with having to avoid Pops for a while." 

Years worth of silence stretched between the two, not daring to breathe out a word. But Betty bit her lip and shut her eyes until it burned. 

Because it was Jughead for fuck's sake. 

“Jughead I was completely blindsided tonight, I don’t think I ever stopped shaking until I came home,” That Jughead remembered crystal clear, he had Betty wrapped under his arm as they listened to Archie’s cries of anger and despair slowly fade into nothing. “I just walked in and the moment I saw you and Kevin sitting down and Veronica talking to Archie that’s when everything went to hell. You know, I really wanted to think that it was all a coincidence that you all were there, but then Archie saw me and got on one knee and that was all she wrote.” Betty finished with a shrug. 

Jughead dropped the pillow he had been holding. 

She never stopped staring down at her bare ring finger, as if expected the overly decorate ring to appear. Courtesy of Veronica Lodges’ exquisite taste of course because Archie was so useless Betty you would not believe it, I can't imagine what he would have picked if I hadn't shown. 

“Jesus Christ, you guys basically did a gender swap legally blonde.” He muttered. 

“I can’t imagine you watching legally blonde Juggy,” Betty spoke in an overly light tone, trying to picture Jughead in all his dark glory watching Reese Witherspoon climb to the top. “But I don’t think Archie’s going to go to Harvard to win me over anytime soon.” She attempted light-heartedly, hoping he would catch on and make a quip about the combination of Archie Andrews and Harvard. 

He did not, in fact, she had only added fuel to the flame.

“How did Archie completely miss the fact that you were gonna collapse any moment when confessing his undying love to you?” Jughead asked, taking a sharp breath to keep his patience at bay. “How do you not notice something like that Betty?”

“How come you didn't Jug?”

If one were to come in right that moment, they could pinpoint the exact moment where Betty Cooper completely shattered the remainders of Jughead’s heart, demolished just as she did to Archie. 

The thought he was no better than Archie only made it all the more agonizing.

Betty seemed to have sensed this because of course even in her stage of frailty would she pay attention to him. “Jug I didn’t mean it like that, you know I wouldn’t, I’m-.”

Jughead interrupted her, eyes frisky “Don’t apologize, Betty, that’ll only piss me off.” 

She rolled her eyes dismissively, her palms twitching. 

“I just meant no one said anything about how I looked, no one stopped Archie. I mean I’m guessing you all thought it was just shock right, from literally having Archie propose right?”

Her only response was the morose silence, ignoring her pleading eyes. His attempts were all in vain, he could not deny those soft eyes anything, his own stormy one meeting hers briefly.

It was all she needed. 

“See? It’s completely fine Juggy. You know me better than anyone, I don’t hold grudges.” She said, voice soft. 

That he did, Betty Cooper did not hold grudges against no one, no matter what. 

Not to her mother who constantly forced herself inside her own head. Not to Veronica when she shot Archie quick glances or when she made snide comments about Betty's appearance because they were all in good nature. Nor to her sister who left her alone to face the wrath of their controlling parents without so much as a warning or a goodbye Betty I love you so much please forgive me. 

Why should Archie be any different? 

That enraged him more than he ever thought was possible

“Even to Archie, like right this moment you don’t feel the slightest bit of hate or anger towards your other half?” He asked eyes on fire out of pure fury. 

Betty bit her lip, pursed them, sighed then answered. 

“No.”

“Why not?”

She didn’t answer, just untangled her legs from his and brought them tight to her chest, hugging them in fear she would fall apart any moment. 

For a while, he considered apologizing and walking out of her prim room and out of their posh house, but it was a fleeting thought since Betty mounted with her eyes for him to sit next to her. 

Jughead scrambled over to her side faster than he would have liked. 

Once he settled himself beside her, taking in more of her polished and clean room with sad eyes, trying in vain to ignore their pressing bodies forced together. 

“Why the hell not Betty? He just-,” Jughead looked to her exasperated, hoping she would give him the answer he wanted.

She did not.

“Betty come on, you’re not perfect. You can’t just let him go so easily like that Betts, it's not fair that you can just let it go like it means nothing!”

Betty's bemused expression did not help his desperate mind. 

“Jughead, you do know I didn’t say yes right? I hope you do, considering you were right there.” Betty inquired using her best parent voice. 

“Same difference Betty,” He huffed, scowling at how legitimately childish he sounded whining to Betty about Archie. “I’m Jughead so how would I know about relationships right?” He spat out venom dripping down from each word. 

Betty let out a whine, clutching his sleeve. 

He kept going. 

“But even I know that when you’re on a break with someone and tensions are at an all time fucking high, you don’t exactly propose to them. But hey, maybe that’s just me.”

Betty’s nimble fingers reached tentatively to Jughead’s shrugged shoulders almost as if he were on fire and she was afraid of being burned.

“Jughead, Archie’s still your friend no matter what happens between us. Years of friendship don't just disappear Jug. You shouldn’t hate him just because of this. Please don’t let me ruin your friendship Jug.” She begged. 

Jughead couldn’t decide whether to laugh or remain silent, it baffled him as to how Betty of all people could believe she was capable of ruining anything. Even accidentally.

Especially something as unstable as his and Archie’s friendship

“Trust me, Betty, he’s been spitting on our broship since freshman year. This was just the final straw in our friendship that I could take.” He managed to croak out, feeling Betty’s hand curling around his shoulder harsher.

“He’s not completely guilty Jug, you know that,” 

The cold cynical stare Jughead gave her proved that no, he did not. 

Betty let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing her temple with her free hand. “I know you don’t want to admit it but you know it’s true. You said it yourself that I’m not perfect, I can’t play the victim and let Archie be the bad guy Jug. That wouldn’t be fair to either of us, I am just as much to blame for what happened tonight, more so even.” She said with renewed confidence head held high, chin up and posture straight. 

“Don’t say that seriously Betty, ” He objected, far too much force in his voice than he intended. “For the love of god please don't be little Mrs perfect Betts.” 

Betty stared back unwavering, causing Jughead to cower somewhat under her vivid stare. “Jughead, I'm just as much to blame for things ending up this way and you know it,” Betty urged, her voice cracking “I just need to own up to it.” 

“Fine,” He huffed as he bristly shrugged Betty’s hand off his shoulder. Crossing his arms with a pout, coming across as a spoiled brat rather than an adult. “Tell me what big bad Betty Cooper did that was so awful, it puts Stalin to shame, huh?” 

“I went along with Archie when he lied and told me he loved me.” She confessed. “Even when I knew I didn't love him I still stayed with him 

Jughead choked on his own spit for a brief moment.

“What the hell? No fucking way,” As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t keep the accusation out of his voice. 

“Betty you were in love with Archie since like the beginning of time.” Betty threw him a cold glare. “Okay fine, since we were ten, either one works.”

Betty laughed, a humorless one with far too much of an edge than he would h. ave liked. 

“I was never in love with Archie,” Her eyes were filled with frankness and honest to god truth.

It was only then that Jughead felt the blindfold fall from his face Betty had delicately placed over his eyes. And here he was believing he knew was better than this town, or maybe he didn't want to believe that there was anything but Archie and Betty forever and ever amen.

As if reading his thoughts, Betty nodded in understanding, a ‘poor poppet’’ pitying look in her meadow green orbs. “Crazy right? Betty Cooper not completely in love with Archie Andrews? It feels like the world is going to end.”

Jughead sat up straighter, head resting on his palm as he gazed at Betty with half-lidded eyes, filled to the brim with curiosity.

And dare he say giddiness. 

“Do tell how you not only managed to fool not only yourself but all of Riverdale that you and Archie were as Miss Lodge put it 'end game'?” Jughead couldn't bear to resist the boyish lopsided grin, peering curiously through thick lashes. “Myself included and that’s saying something, so kudos for that.” 

Betty chuckled to herself as she tucked her legs in and shook her head. She let her mind race, sending panic throughout her entire body. Lying seemed like the best if not the only option, she had been doing for so long that the knot in her stomach no longer tightened each time she spilled out lies. 

But when she turned and opened her mouth, she shut it back and bit her lips until it left deep indents where her teeth had once been. 

Because it was Jughead who she had to lie to again, that was something she had been reminding herself often. 

And he was on in her bed listening to her babble on, sitting as far as he could so she could have her space when really she deserved anything but. He had pulled her right out of Pop’s as soon as the first tear slipped out, had whisked her away from the crowd and told her that he would take her home and to breath.

If there was one person who deserved the truth it was Jughead. 

“I think it was because we sounded so good on paper, you know?” Betty answered with a tight voice, her eyes far off and her smile bitter. “Uptight perfect girl falls in love with the nice jock who has a secret passion, both have their own family issues, and to top it off they confide in each other because no one else could possibly understand.”

“Sounds about right."

“Sounds more like complete bullshit you mean?” Betty quipped. 

“Right on,” Jughead quipped pumping his fist for effect, he felt ridiculous doing so but it did get a snort out of Betty. “So all those years of not so subtly pinning for our bestie, mind telling me what the hell? If you don’t mind me prying that is?”

Betty flushed a brilliant pink in embarrassment, recollections of her as a girl with neat pigtails, relentlessly bombarding a scrappy boy with disheveled hand me downs with questions about Archie Andrews. (And do you think that he'll like the present I got him Juggie?)

Something that she was desperately attempting to put behind her, clearly Jughead was in no rush to let bygones be bygones.

“Not if it's you prying Jones.” 

Jughead took a double take, but still saw Betty's challenging eyes and smirk glowing back at him. 

“High praise coming from you Cooper.”

She shook her head dismissively, and slouched deeper in her bed, closer to Jughead. “I guess it just started with me thinking that Archie was nice and cute, then it got to be a little crush. It was really was just a stupid crush Jug trust me, but I thought that since it never went away and Archie still kept looking cute that it was something more. I really felt that it could be something more, and I wanted to have this big plan already set in motion with me and cute Archie.” 

“This particular plan wouldn’t involve getting the guy, falling in love, getting married and living happily ever would it Betty?” Jughead teased in a sing-song voice. 

Betty clutched her stomach in hopes to hold onto the laughter that threatened to leave her.

“Right on,” She said mimicking Jughead's solute. 

Before either of them knew it, they were laying next to each other with their legs once again intermingled. Staring up at Betty's cream ceiling free of dents or cracks. Betty’s head was comfortably resting in the crook of Jughead’s neck, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

Betty was warm, she caused his insides flutter pleasantly and the rise and fall of her chest were lulling him into sleep. He let his eyelids close and took in all of Betty, her worn out perfume filled his senses rocking him into a deep slumber. 

“I wish I loved him Juggie, you have no idea how much I wanted to.”

On second thought, he could stay up for this. 

Betty began slowly. “He told me that when we were kids he asked me to marry him, but I told him to wait and ask me until we were eighteen. Where you there, do you remember?” Jughead knew it was all rhetorical, he bit his tongue and let her continue. 

Even though he was there and did, in fact, clearly remember since he was assigned to be not only the flower girl, best man and the minister as well when the day came.

“And that we were always meant to be, he told me that Jug, to my face. He lied to me, again and I couldn’t let myself believe it. I was an idiot and believed him once, fool me once shame on him.” She mumbled out. 

His hold on her shoulder tensed, his fingers clutched the material of her sweater in a blind panic. Betty gnawed on her cheek in a feeble attempt to keep her waterworks at bay, she immediately wiped them away harshly irritating her skin. 

Better than crying, she mused to herself, anything is better than crying over Archie. 

Again. 

When Betty finally did speak, she did not dare look at Jughead for fear she would lose the confidence she built up. “You know, whenever I would be alone at a time like right now. I would always stay up, just thinking,” She managed to get out, feeling her hands twitching, craving sweet relief but she forced her palms straight on her lap. “About all the what-ifs you know? Like what if Polly never left with Jason? What if I didn't start therapy? What if Archie didn’t lie and say he loved me? And what if I didn’t go along like a complete idiot, those kinds of things.”

Jughead didn’t know how to tell Betty that he did the same god damn thing every night. Some nights he would be rotting in jail with a leather jacket and a serpent on the back. Others he and JellyBean would be living in an apartment all their own. Some nights if he was feeling particularly optimistic and naive he and Betty would be the dynamic duo he always dreamed they be. 

“So,” He began pathetically, “You think you’d be better off?”

“Yes,” Betty said without missing a beat, stealing a glance at Jughead’s awestruck expression. 

“I think fourteen-year-old Betty Cooper would have punched you in the throat if she could hear you.” He commented, eyeing her stack of diaries with weary eyes. 

Betty shot him a stern look, the smile she was trying to control betraying her. 

He kept going, not stopping until he got at least a chuckle out of her. “I’m serious, can you imagine what fourteen-year-old Betty Cooper would give to have Archie Andrews propose to her? I remember it was only yesterday you were writing, Mr. and Mrs. Andrews Cooper in your diary.”

Her melodic laugh made his heart stop beating and flutter all at once.

“God, I remember you caught me doing that I was so humiliated,” She held her hands in her face, trying to cover all traces of embarrassment. “Betty Andrews Cooper sounds absolutely fucking disgusting doesn’t it?” She asked with a grotesque face. 

Jughead cackled, driving Betty's head deeper into her hands, a groan escaping her. 

He didn't say how Jughead Cooper had a nice ring to it, or if Forsythe Pendelton Cooper would mean he would have to give up his 'third' title. 

“Hey, I said I thought it was cool and very modern of you to keep your last name,” Jughead defended himself before Betty could argue. “I still stand by that by the way.” 

Betty let out a small hum, bringing her face back to Jughead’s neck without a second thought. Her eyes no longer null and void were staring up at him with so much intensity he began to fidget nervously. 

“You remember when we were like, eight and we played hide 'n seek that one time in my house?” Betty asked. 

“You mean the only time we played in your house? Your mom didn’t even let me two feet near your house for a while,” He let out an involuntary shiver run down his spine at the mere memory of a seething Alice Cooper, “Hey, wasn’t Archie banned altogether?”

It was Betty’s turn to cackle, once her chest calmed into slow movements, she began again. “Okay well, remember how we hid under my bed waiting for Archie who never showed up?”

He did, he hated that he remembered it all perfectly. 

In this very room where nothing changed and time froze, he clutched Betty’s clammy hand for comfort as they hushed each other to listen to Archie’s approaching footsteps that never came. Betty’s hair tickled his nose and he fought the urge to sneeze in case he lead Archie right to them, they had decided to take a quick nap hand in hand until they were found. 

And they were, by a raging Alice Cooper demanding an explanation. 

“Yeah I do,” Jughead let out a hollow chuckle. “Actually really well for some reason, why?”

Betty pursed her lips, wondering the same thing. “I don’t know, I just thought about it right now for no reason.” She finished with a droop of her eyelids. "God my mom was so mad, I wasn't allowed to see you guys since Archie tracked in mud and you ate all my moms' muffins."

"Didn't you bring me muffins the next day?"

"Yep." She said popping the 'p'.

Both tensed the minute they heard the door of a car outside slam shut, Archie’s rowdy voice rang throughout the room and in their heads. Neither daring to move or let out a single breath in fear it would lead Archie straight to them. 

Jughead’s hold on her tightened, Betty clutched his hand, and Archie cursed.

Suddenly they were eight again, playing a much more complicated hide and seek, praying that Archie wouldn’t think about going to Betty’s room and find them in her bed. 

Holding onto each other for dear life. 

Once Archie very audibly made his way to his room, Jughead expected Betty to excuse herself, detach herself from him as if he were the plague and march over next door, in fact, he was anticipating it. 

She got up without a word and glided over to her windows, her fingers tentatively tracing over the curtains patterns before grabbing a fistful of the material and shutting them close. Shielding them from whatever dared come between them, she was protecting them without even trying. 

They both froze in place when the distinct sound of a lamp shattering, followed by the string of profanities that left the window next door. 

Before Jughead could even blink, Betty was by the window that connected the two houses, closing it without a sound and shutting the curtains before Archie could peer through them, and catch them. 

She still hadn't moved from her spot, the delicate curtains still tight around her fist, her shoulders shook clearly on the brink of overflowing. 

“Betty,” Jughead bit his lip, eyes looking anywhere that wasn’t Betty. “If you want, uh, I could stay? I mean I can crash on the floor if you want, I, uh don’t mind. I really uh, wouldn't mind.”

Betty couldn’t control herself and laugh, Jughead’s out of character flustered self and loss for words didn’t suit the usual cocky and well versed Jughead Betty had grown to know. It drowned out the following shouts emanating from next door so that all was left were Betty’s giggles and the groans of discomfort of Jughead. 

“See, this is what happens when I try to be gentlemen.” He complained 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh at you Juggie,” It should have been illegal how perfect the name rolled off her tongue. “You sure you wanna stay? And risk the chance of going round two with Alice Cooper?”

He sat up straighter in her bed, despising himself for being so weak willed when it came to Betty. And yet despite the fact that tomorrow Betty would want to forget the entire ordeal, and Archie would badger him none stop about what happened. Tomorrow he would leave her room, Betty would confront Archie and if Jughead played his cards right and crossed his fingers she would turn to him. 

But more than likely she would shut herself in her room, rocking herself her head on her knees, her balled up fists drawing fists. 

For now, in this very moment, it was just him and Betty reunited once again in her pink room, her pleading him to follow her and not make a sound so Archie wouldn’ find them. He wondered if they would fall asleep hand in hand, Alice Cooper banging on her daughter's door demanding to know why all of Riverdale were retelling the events that occurred in Pops.

He could only hope. 

“Yeah, think I'll risk my chances.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should do much shorter stories or continue the long-ish (woah words) chapters?? please?


	3. Miss Coopers home for broken children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a very romantic or seductive scenario to be in, it isn't the story of the twenty-first century either, and to be fair it is over used and worn by this point. This is simply just a brother trying to do his best for his little sister while he still has the chance, this is about a boyfriend trying to keep everything as simple and easy as he can for the only person who truly believes in him. This is about a son who wants a father who isn't in jail and a mother who looks him in the eyes when she speaks. 
> 
> But we all have our limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this may have been just an excuse to write Jellybean's character, and I really just wanted to get something out so this popped up and I went with it. It's kinda all over the place but whatever I'm just glad to put out something im so sorry, next one will be better, promise (no don't take my word) 
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy guys, comments always very much loved????

Jughead Jones was fifteen when he packed a bag and left the trailer park called home. 

To this day if he closed his eyes he was standing helplessly as he watched his mother snatching a sobbing Jelly Bean by the arm, promising to call soon as they made it safe and sound. Everyone has their breaking point and having to watch as his father wailed in a drunken rage about his bitch of a mother taking his beautiful little girl and abandoning their son was his.

It was the icing to the store bought cake that was the Jones family. 

Now, Jughead Jones was sixteen and holding onto his little sister's hand as they made their way through the dark streets of Riverdale. 

Now, Jellybean was only ten (and three-quarters) when she was dragged back and forth from state to state, having to accept the fact that their dad was behind bars for good. She had been wearing the same shirt for days now with the same stains from god knows where. She didn't have a say in anything, because no matter what, at least Jughead could run away as many times as he wanted but Jellybean was trapped. 

And if trying to get her out for, even for only a moment, meant he was the bad guy then so be it. 

“Is mom gonna get mad when she finds out that we left?” Jellybeans’ timid voice broke Jughead out of his own angsty wondering mind. “Or when she finds that you kinda technically kidnaped me?” She teased with a toothy grin, 

Jughead briefly considered lying, it was almost always he go to solution and it worked like a charm. And unlike most people he knew, he considered himself above average in the act of coming across as convincing. (Betty still beat him by a long shot course). Yet, one of his many faults was that he was nowhere near as a good of a liar to those who truly knew him, not the persona he displayed but the weak and vulnerable him that he rarely let show. The already small number of people on that list dwindled as the days went on. 

Yet no matter how grave or unimportant the situation may be, Jughead could never bring himself to lie to his sister. Every time she sat on his lap staring a blank television screen and asked if he thought that their dad would come back home this time he gave him the same answer each time. And when she asked him if he was the one who ate her share of cake he couldn't save himself. She had him wrapped around her finger, lying to her would be no different than kicking a wounded puppy into a ditch. 

“Not once I explain,” He mumbled, eyes darting everywhere that wasn't Jellybean's face. “I promise, she’ll understand, once she calls the cops on me.” 

“Jughead.” Jellybean scolded.

“Okay fine you’ll need to cover for me,” That part was true at least, Gladys Jones trusted any other human being that wasn’t her own son, now more than ever. 

Jellybean shook her head. "I don't know, I hate lying to mom." 

“Come on, please JB? Make something up or else she’ll never let me see you ever again.”

That wasn’t a lie either. 

“Fine,” She huffed, retracing her clammy hand from Jughead’s frigid one and crossing them abruptly over her chest. “But you should call her right now before she worries too much and gets mad.” She begged with wide eyes and quivering lips, but he stood his ground. “I’ll rock paper scissors you for it?” Jellybean challenged

Jughead clicked his tongue, pretending to consider the offer. “Deal,” He exclaimed gleefully, grinning ear to ear, teeth sticking out just a little, not caring one bit. “But none of this out of three business, just one and done alright?”

Jellybean pursed her lips before nodding. “Deal!”

Leaning forward eagerly, both siblings furrowed their eyebrows in concentration. Once the traditional ‘Rock paper, scissors, shot’ was said, and both came up with the same action twice (Paper), Jughead howled with laughter at Jellybeans’ scowling expression. Pumping his rock in the air while her scissors fell flat against her side pathetically. 

“Ha! I win, so I get to call mom when we make it to Betty’s okay?” There was no answer, only incoherent mumbling on her part. “Jellybean? Deals a deal.” Jughead teased with a cocky grin, ruffling his hand through her matted locks. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle when a very tense “It’s JB” left his sister's mouth, he pushed her forward to continue their journey, her worn chucks slapping the ground each time she dragged them across the sidewalk pavement. 

“Fine whatever,” She grumbled, her eyes flicking around before widening and staring at him in disbelief. “Wait, Betty? Betty Cooper? We’re going to Betty Cooper's house?” 

He laughed louder than either of them would have preferred, she glared up at him with dark eyes fighting off a grin. He could see the familiar street coming up, breathing in he could almost taste the nostalgia in the air. He saw a much younger him walking hand in hand with a younger Jellybean he had dragged all the way to Archie's backyard, he had displayed her for Archie and Betty to see. Betty had gushed and cooed over the girl, rambling over how cute and similar the siblings looked. In return, she had invited a younger Polly playing with chalk to join in and she too flooded over to Jellybean. Archie fidgeting awkwardly the entire time, silently begging for Polly to go back to her rainbow and for Jellybean to go back home, not knowing what to say because all he saw was a kid, big deal. 

He kept reminding everyone that if he were good, his parents would get him a dog. 

“You know any other Betty Cooper's?” He teased. 

“You're pretty and nice girlfriend Betty?” Jellybean asked with eyes full of stars, thinking back to the angelic girl who smiled at everyone. “I like her, she always nice and smiled to me and she always smelled nice, and she had pretty clothes.” She finished with a self-conscious tug at her own shirt. 

Jughead sensed this and reached to hold her hand tighter willing her to look up at him and offered her a side smile. “Yeah, she likes you too JB, besides I like your clothes a lot, they have character.” He ended it rather lamely. 

Betty was always better at self-reassurance than he was, much better at comforting than he could ever hope to be. 

Speak of the devil, his phone buzzed alerting him, after he finally dug it out of his back pocket a simple text from Betty awaited him. 

'Ok, so I may have gone crazy with the food, hope you guys bring your appetites :)' 

Betty was still the only person in the twenty-first century who used emoticons by choice, she claimed she only did it to him because it pissed him off to no end. ("It's slowly ruining literature Betty, no one can write a simple sentence anymore.") It brought a giddy grin to his face as he re read it, he sent her a lame 'Always do' before adding a 'love you' for extra brownie points. 

Jellybean hummed, before puffing out her chest proudly. “She’s breathtaking and magnificent.” 

Jughead whistled in awe. “Woah, nice vocab JB.” Jughead was unable to keep the smile out of his voice. “And that she is, very much so.” 

“Yeah I know,” She dismissed with a wave of her hand and sticking her head high, it gave him horrible deja vu of a certain dark haired rich girl. “I’ve been reading your adult books, the kid ones are dull and repetitive anyways. Don’t worry, mom doesn’t notice.”

Jughead chuckled and sighed in content, their parent’s hadn't touched a book with more than three hundred pages in years. While Jughead had polished off an entire genre in the Riverdale library before the age of nine. At least he and Jellybean shared that, if it weren't for their looks it was a wonder if they were even related to their parents. 

But only a Jones would carry so much bad luck wherever they went. 

It was a while before either of them spoke, by this point they were far deep into the thick of it, surrounded by picket fences and neat little arrays of flower beds. Beautiful houses as far as the eye can see, and as much Jughead put down the middle-class American lifestyle, he was envious of it all.

Maybe wasn’t longing for the lifestyle in its entirely, it reminded him too much of a broken family that smiled for cameras and would send away their daughter if it damaged their image in any way. But he would be lying to himself if he claimed that the idea of it all didn’t appeal to him. The concept of having a home where it could not sway over sudden movement, a home that didn't help up by concrete bricks.

The idea of a family tortured his dreams, dangling it right in front of his face before snatching it away as soon as he made any movement to reach for it. For years it had been him and Jellybean in their own world sitting in a Pops booth, staring with hungry eyes at the food that passed them by, was he selfish if he wanted more?

“She bought me my blue dress when I was little, remember?” Once again Jellybean forced Jughead out of his mind. “She came over and her mom came and yelled at her?"

Of course he did. 

Once eleven-year-old Betty heard that Jughead and Jellybean couldn’t attend her fancy dinner birthday because of their lack of formal clothes, she was knocking on his trailer’s door dress in hand. She had planned to play it off as it being one of her old hand me downs that she wished would fit Jellybean, and it almost worked too, if only she remembered forget to take out the price tag. Her mother found out because of course, she did, and once she found out that her daughter wasted money on a Jones, that was all she wrote. Archie told him that she wasn't allowed out of the house the rest of the summer, but that her party was still on somehow and she still wanted both Jellybean and him there. 

In the end, they didn’t come, Betty pretended she didn’t mind, and all Jellybean wore for two weeks straight was that dress. She was completely heartbroken when it no longer fit her, even more so when she left it behind. 

“Yeah, I do.” He said, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets, curling them into fists. 

Jellybean did the same with a huff, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face. 

“I hope her mom’s not there, she scared me last time,” She said shuddering, a chill running down her spine at the thought of a vivid Alice Cooper. “She sounded like an atrocious vulture when she yelled.”

Jughead stifled a laugh at how she pronounced ‘atrocious’, not wanting to hurt her self-esteem that he knew wasn’t exactly high as it is.

“You know you can’t talk either, you sound like a bear when you yell.” He teased.

Jellybean stuck her tongue out in return and like the mature adolescent he is, Jughead opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out as payment. Both erupted into a fit of giggles loud enough to wake the entire street, as soon as the clock struck seven and the street lights were on, noises ceased to exist, and everyone scurried inside before their glass slippers disappeared into thin air. 

As Jughead placed a hand over his chest to calm down his raging heartbreak as his laughter faded into sighs of content and was left with a ghost of a smile. 

Jellybean stopped dead in her tracks and pointed to a house. “That’s Archie’s right?”

“Yep.” He spat out as if the house was the one who shunned him and called him trash. “Don’t point, it’s rude.”

She ignored him, rocking back and forth on her heels, she clicked her tongue as the seconds passed by. Stalling wasn’t her strong suit, usually, kids are supposed to be experts in that field. Then again it wasn't as if either one had the time to practice that as kids, their time was instead focused on trying to find a meal to hold them off. Some days it felt as if Jughead skipped the childhood phase of his life, Betty and Archie were the closest things to normality than he could ever hope for. 

He only prayed that Jellybean would soon find her Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper. 

“His dog is very beautiful,” Jellybean finally spoke, fiddling with her fingers her pockets. “I love him.”

Jughead chuckled. “More than me?”

“Mmmm,” She pretended to mull over the question, before shrugging her shoulders.“You win by thiiiis much, I guess.” 

Her pointer and index finger she was demonstrating were practically touching, but it was good enough for him. Nudging to the house next door with a twitch of his head, the two silently made their way once again, Jughead couldn't help but sense that he had betrayed Archie in some form or another by turning his back to the very house he had been running to for sanctuary a couple of months ago. 

And maybe, just maybe if Archie hadn't pointed the finger and call him the names that he did, maybe Jughead would have turned to him. The last thing he ever wanted to do was drag Betty down with him, it took all of his willpower and all of his sisters’ teary eyed pleads to hit send and ask for refuge. But he did, and he didn’t regret it for a second. Because even if Archie hadn’t attacked him, he wouldn’t understand or even make an attempt to understand. He didn’t get it that by going to the police they would take his sister away, or that he couldn’t run away because Jellybean needed stability, he simply couldn't. It was the classic only child syndrome he exhibited each time Betty rambled on and on about Polly and her new boyfriend, or when Jughead had to decline an offer to meet up at Pops because his parents had disappeared and his sister needed him. 

Betty didn’t ask questions when she got his plea over text with many spelling errors, only request that he hurry be safe and she would have food set and ready because if Jellybean were anything like her brother she has a bottomless stomach. ( :) love you!!!) He knew that wasn’t what she wanted to send, her mind was the eighth world wonder that could instantly compose thoughts and questions faster than light. 

But she didn’t, she understood.

They came to a sudden halt right in front of her cobblestone steps, a medieval entrance to the Cooper house of horrors, Jellybean’s eyes were unwavering and enhanced. Soaking in every detail from the perfectly trimmed bushes to the wide arrays of flowers and vegetables grown with care and attentiveness. Jughead knew that look, hell he practically invented it, it was nothing if not pure and raw longing. 

And it never really went away.

“Nice house huh?” He attempted feebly.

His wondering eyes locked onto the nearby latter placed carefully over the fence and let a Cheshire cat grin expand across his face. 

Jellybean tugged on his sleeve, her eyes now focusing in on the address number. “You're gonna buy one like this when you’re a famous millionaire author right Jug?” She asked with firm eyes and a tight frown, she spoke in that business like tone that children often used. “When I go to college I’ll live with you in the house, and when we get old we’re gonna live there with all our families right?”

Ah, that future. He whispered the future into her hair in hopes it would tune out their parent’s raised voices. Wanting to at least give her the slightest bit of hope, something to want to get out of bed for was all Jughead could hope to provide for Jellybean. Even in their rushed timed calls when they were separated, she reminded him of their amazing plan so he had to do well in school, it wasn’t much to live for if he were, to be honest. 

But he had his sister and Betty, they were more than enough, more than Jughead ever deserved. 

“Don’t know about the millionaire bit JB,” He chuckled to himself, not even bothering to picture himself with that many zeros in his bank account. “But that's the plan, but you have to go to school alright? No exceptions.” He finished with a playful shove, his eyes deadly serious.

“Yeah, yeah I know. ” Jellybean muttered with a roll of her eyes before they popped out of their sockets, and she fled to the front porch and knocked on the wooden posts three times. 

She turned on her heel and was clearly taken aback that Jughead was not on her toes, with gruff and a shrug of his duffle bag he took his sweet time in dragging his feet to the door. Where an unamused Jellybean awaited, clearly pissed while Jughead couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice. 

“JB, what was that?” He inquired in the adult tone he knew she despised with every fiber of her being. “And please for the love of god don’t say you just felt like it.” 

It was her iconic excuse that was far from worn out when she chopped off all her hair, when their father asked why she did it, it was the first thing to leave her mouth. Just like when she snuck home a rabies ridden dog, (who knows how) but Jughead refused to accompany his father to put it down on principle. Too many Old Yeller vibes he claimed. 

His father had no idea what the hell he was talking about, but let them both cower under the kitchen table while he called a couple guys over who had a spare gun lying around. 

“No, its so I don’t jinx it, duh .” She said as if it were obvious.

“Oh my god, you’re right, duh” He mocked in a hideous valley girl voice. Jellybean furrowed her brows in frustration, and before she could reach over to ring the doorbell Jughead stopped her. “Knock just in case.” He told her with weary eyes. 

She nodded understanding perfectly, the sound of the doorbell would summon the Coopers from their coffins and they would be kicked out before even setting foot inside. It would be incredibly hypocritical to go to Archie after he had degraded him so harshly. 

Before her fist even made contact the door slammed open, with Betty standing there in all her glory with a tooth rotting smile. Her hair was up in a lazy pony tail with stray pieces framing her face, a blush pink apron adorned with hearts was wrapped snugly around her body. A wooden spoon covered in chocolate in one hand while the other was still gripping the door for support, her eyes solely focused on Jellybeans anxious form. He could see the pity fighting its way onto her face the longer she looked down at the younger girl, she couldn’t control herself any longer (Jughead was surprised she had lasted this long) and enveloped the smaller girl in a bone crushing embrace.

“Jellybean,” Betty breathed out in a shaky sigh, digging her head deeper into Jellybeans’ messy locks. “I can’t believe you’re here.” Her voice cracked beautifully as she finished. 

Jellybean’s arms were stiff at her side, trembling with the sweet temptation to return the favor, soon she could no longer resist either and threw her arms around Betty’s shoulders. Betty started to rock them gently, swaying with ease as her hand traced patterns on the girls back. When she pulled away both adorned ridiculously wide smiles and tears in their eyes.

“Oh my god you got so big, it feels like I haven’t seen you in years,” Betty gushed, running her hands alongside Jellybeans’ nimble arms, with Betty’s words of approval Jellybean ducked her head bashfully. “I can’t believe how long it’s been, I’ve missed you so much Jellybean.” 

Jughead felt like the third wheel of the bunch, out of place as he watched the heartfelt reunion unfold in front of him. He could feel the tugs in his stomach watching Betty continue to ramble while Jellybean never let go of her hand. The corners of his mouth twitched up until he was bearing a full grin, no doubt adorning his lesser known ‘heart eyes’ as Veronica liked to call them each time he was caught staring at Betty longer than necessary. 

Only this time it was watching his girlfriend in all her glory (ironically, he himself a writer could never come up with the right words that didn’t fall flat to describe Betty) embrace his sister so much kindness and adoration it made it hard to watch. 

“I missed you too Betty,” Jellybean croaked out in a hushed whisper. “Oh, and I go by JB now.”

Betty stared at Jellybean before chuckling, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. “Of course, sorry I’m so behind I haven’t been really been updated,” Yikes, that one was meant for him which he deserved. 

Before he knew it her eyes were as wide as saucers and she was standing up and pulling Jellybean with her. “What’s wrong with me? Come inside please, make yourself at home. There's food on the table help yourself okay?”

Jellybean grinned ear to ear. “Thanks, Betty.” With one final hug, she skipped inside allowing the sweet aroma of food to guide her. 

Betty’s gaze lingered on Jellybean until she disappeared behind a corner, the fond smile she had been carrying like a badge fell into a small frown. The mental notes she had been taking down seemed to all pop up at once, Jellybean’s once peach skin seemed to carry a sickened tint to it. When she hugged her, her bones seemed to poke into Betty’s sides awkwardly which they never did before, her hair was now thick and knotted due to lack of attention. She had dark bags under her eyes that no child should yet bear, the desperate she looked at the mention of a warm house and food on a table was enough to make Satan's’ heart break.

When Jughead wrapped an arm around her shoulders Betty jumped, forgetting he was even there in the first place and had been watching them with a warm smile the entire time. 

“Sorry I was looking for my girlfriend Betty Cooper? Did I make a wrong turn somewhere?” He quipped, nudging her with his hip.

“Har har.” She rolled her eyes, tucking a stray hair behind her ears.

“Betty dear? Oh, could it really be you? You look like a beast attacked you.” He mocked in pitched voice with raised eyebrows and a flail of arms, Betty covered her smiling mouth while her eyes screamed mean. “Honey darling I almost couldn’t recognize you, thank the lord I’m here to keep you in line. What's for dinner dear?” He clapped his hands and shot her a boyish grin. 

“Keep it up Jones, and you’re not getting a bite of what I made.” Betty challenged, knowing she hit a weak point when Jughead retracted his hands and stepped back with the expression she had slapped him. “And you know I will hold you to that.” 

“Oh there you are Betts,” Jughead wrapped his arms tight around her waist and gave her a tight squeeze. “I was suddenly hit with the recollection that I love you very much and that you are the love of my life.”

“That’s what I thought,” Betty smiled satisfied with herself, she ushered him and closed the door with a hum, “Come on and eat, I think I made too much even by Jones standards.” She chuckled nervously while biting her lips.

Jughead kept glancing around him, seeming to be waiting for a man in a mask to jump behind a corner and surprise him. Betty giggled to herself, highly amused at his idiotic paranoia. 

“Jughead what the hell are you doing?”

“The lady of the house wouldn’t be here lurking around, would she?” He asked.

Betty shook her head, her messy hair bouncing along with every movement “Only me for the night,” Betty said, shrugging as if it were the most normal thing in the world. “Polly got a really bad cramp, which to my mom meant she was ready to give birth right on the spot. They’re at the hospital and not coming back until tomorrow night, I called Cheryl and told her that it was just a false alarm-”

“Which means she's already there and probably bought the entire hospital just for Polly?” He finished for her. 

“She's a little tight with cash now,” Betty said, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she continued. “So maybe just the floor and personal doctors flown in.” 

“So why aren't you there? Being her good conscious and warning her not to buy doctors?”

Betty let out an airy laugh. “Jug, Polly isn't due for a couple of months, I love her but I really don't want to spend an entire day sitting with my parents in a hospital. And it's not like I would be able to talk to Polly either because no way in hell will Cheryl or my parents even let me touch or go near Polly without their permission, which I will never get.” He knew she meant it as a joke, but he wouldn’t put it beside them to think they wouldn’t go that far. “Besides, you guys were coming over and there's no real competition as to where I would rather be.”

Male pride and be damned, Jughead could almost feel himself swoon right on the spot. In another reality he would have hearts fluttering around his head, a stupid smile spread across his blush red face as he leaned in close with hearts in his eyes to Betty who didn’t bat an eye at his reaction. 

“Is this really all for us?” The hopeful little boy in him poked his head as he spoke.

“Yep,” It startled Jughead as to how naturally peppy Betty could be, even in her stained apron with her messy hair and spoon in hand (which she had yet to drop mind you) she made happiness appear out of thin air “I started cooking a little when everyone left, and when I knew you guys were gonna stay I got to work. I didn’t know what you guys wanted and thanks to Polly there's always food so I made desserts and actual food and then I got really nervous because I wasn’t sure what you guys liked anymore but I didn't want to just make stuff you can order at Pops. And I wanted to have something and I got so anxious that I decided to make-why are you laughing?”

Jughead contained his elation to only a smirk. “Betty, do you seriously stress bake?” 

“Just this once and it was all for a good reason.”

“So, you actually stress baked?

“Jughead.” 

He reached over and brought her head to his and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead breathing in her smell that was purely Betty. Seizing her chances Betty dipped his nose in her chocolate dripping spoon, emitting a gasp from him in the process, she snickered as he hastily tried to get it off him before reaching out to her. 

"Jughead, don't you dare." Betty gasped in mild horror as he rubbed his face in the crook of her neck, already feeling the already dried chocolate crumble. 

She laughed with her mouth wide, which she claimed to hate, it was all teeth and loud and beautiful and he was the one to cause it. Him with chocolate still on his nose and her with it covering her neck, made their way to the kitchen hand in hand, messy but happier than they could be.

It didn’t surprise him as much as it should have to see the wide array of food spread out like it was Christmas dinner, Jellybean already digging into her plate with much gusto. Both were afraid to interfere with her intense focus, being the coward he was Jughead left it to Betty to make the first move 

“So I was thinking if it was okay with you guys if JB you sleep in my sister's bed and me and your brother slept in mine,” A spark went through Jughead at the thought of him and Betty being in such close quarters. “Or you can stay in mine or sleep with your brother if you want, I don’t mind, whatever makes you more comfortable.” 

Jellybean paused mid bite, swallowed then spoke. “Wait we're really staying here?” 

“Yeah, Betty's gonna shelter us for a little,” Jughead answered.

“As long as you guys want and need me, I'll be here,” Betty spoke up, wrapping her arm around Jughead’s waist, pulling him closer while reaching her other hand on Jellybeans shoulder, soothingly tracing circles with her thumb.

They both beamed up at her, it was then that Betty noticed they shared the same crooked side smile. 

“Hey there's still time for some of the food to cool, JB do you wanna take a shower while we wait? Or a bath?” Betty asked. 

“Oh my god yes,” She exclaimed, wincing when Jughead shot her a warning glare. “Please and thank you, Betty.” She recited causing Betty to laugh and Jughead to internally sigh. 

LIke the good sister she was trying to prove she was, Jellybean picked up her plate and placed it gently in the sink with a confident grin. Striding over to the couple she reached inside the duffle bag, rummaging with pursed lips until she let out an ‘aha’ and came with ruffled clothes and a small bottle filled with shampoo. Her face was bright and her smile reached her eyes, displaying the missing tooth in the back of her mouth. 

“It’s right up the stairs and to the left, and I’ll lend you whatever you don’t have,” Betty instructed, leaving Jughead’s side much to his displeasure to show the flight of stairs. Seeing her apprehensiveness Betty ruffled her hair. “I'll be right there okay?” 

Jellybean nodded before skipping to the stairs and taking two at a time, humming a small tune all the while. They both waited until she was out of earshot before turning towards one another and talking. 

“Betty thank you, I’m sorry if it feels like I'm intruding or taking advantage of you.” 

“Jughead,” She interrupted him right in his tracks, reaching out to his cold hands. “You know me, I'm happy to be doing this. I'm just glad that you trusted me enough to ask me for help. I know reaching out isn't your strong suit.” 

Betty smiled sweetly and looked up at him through thick lashes, she cocked her head her the side, waiting for him to speak. Waiting for him to tell her the truth, while he still could

He sighed exasperated, massaging his temple with his free hand. “I'll tell you everything later Betty,” She raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. “Please? I need to call my mom first, kinda already promised Jellybean I would.”

She glared at him, knowing full well he was playing the big brother card on her. He only chuckled before cupping her cheeks gently, rubbing his thumb across slowly, inching closer until their lips brushed against one another.

“I love you.” He murmured into her lips.

“Cheater,” She whispered right back before reaching out to his face as well. “I love you too.” As soon as the words left her mouth they both dove into each other, it was needy but gentle, her fingers digging into his hair. He bit her bottom lip teasingly, begging for entrance, but the minute his tongue licked her bottom lip she pulled back with a wet sound. A cocky grin decorating her red plump lips and flaming red cheeks. 

“Oh and don't forget to take out the lasagna out of the oven in ten minutes okay?” 

And with that she pulled out of his hold and walked with an extra sway to her hips, leaving him a panting mess with ruffled hair and equally red lips with matching cheeks. Chuckling he reached into his pocket, digging for his phone he grinned at the picture of him and Betty sitting in Pops, she was leaning into him laughing while he was stifling a laugh, his cheeks stuffed with food. 

He ate a few cookies and took a bite out of the still warm chocolate cake Jellybean left over before dialing his mother's number, it wasn’t until the third ring that she picked up, voice hoarse and raw like she had come out of crying. 

“Hey, mom.”

Good start, so far no yelling. 

“Forsythe,” He rolled his eyes, she knew he hated when she called him that, with a passion. “What’s wrong?”

Off the top of his head, there were at least fifty things wrong that he could complain and pin on her. He didn't say any of them, there wasn't really any point because she wasn't asking him anything really, it was simply mothering protocol.

“Nothing, just thought you should know me and Jelly aren’t going to be staying in the trailer,” He mumbled, rolling his eyes at the dramatic intake of breath on the other side. “She said she didn’t feel comfortable there and so now we’re staying somewhere else for the night.”

Good, so far not lying, very good sign 

“Why the hell didn’t you call me first?” 

“You were at the station,” He said while stuffing another cookie in his face. “I didn’t want to interrupt anything besides I sent you a text.” 

“You took her, you can’t do that Jug.” She said defensively.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Just like you took her?” He grinned at her sudden silence, he was winning so far. “Relax, unlike someone I didn't drag her all the way to another state. She wanted to leave and now we're at Betty's.” 

“Betty Cooper?”

It took every muscle in his body to restrain himself from groaning into the phone and rolling his eyes so hard it may pop a vein. 

“Yes,” He spat out tensely because everyone in Riverdale knew there was only one golden girl named Betty “And no, her parents aren't home and they won't be until tomorrow, so no one left to parent shame you except me.” 

“Where's Jellybean?” She said after a while. 

“Betty's letting her use her shower, she's upstairs right now with her,” He panicked for a minute, he knew his mother, she would use any excuse to go over and take Jellybean away, she was one second from an ‘Oh I can bring her towel and spare clothes’. 

“Betty is lending her everything she needs and I also brought her clothes, she also made us entire feast, no exaggeration, by the way, I can bring you some if you want?”

“No,” She grumbled, knowing when to throw in the towel. “I'm going to grab a bite at Pops then go home I guess.”

“Okay.” 

He didn’t bother asking what she meant by ‘home’.

“Tell Jellybean to call me good night alright?” Meaning she wanted to confirm everything he told her, it took a massive blow to his pride knowing she had more faith in his 10-year-old sister. “And please try to convince her to see your father, she's all he wanted to talk about today, He misses her, you know that he just wants to see her before it’s too late.”

He scoffed, massaging his temples in utter disbelief. “Let her go when she wants to. Believe it or not, it's actually hard to accept the fact that your father is in jail because he helped cover the murder of a kid. It's not all rainbows and sunshine, don't try to pretend it is for her, I know she's a kid but she also gets a choice in this.”He knew he won when she only sighed, yet it didn’t free him of the bitter taste it left in his mouth. 

“Goodnight Jughead.” He hated the way the nicknamed sounded mocking from her mouth. 

“Night mom.” He spat out. 

She was the one who hung up first, leaving him staring at his list of contacts, alone in Betty’s kitchen with a plate full of now unappetizing desserts. He pushed his plate away with a grunt and cradled his head in hands, digging his hands in his hair and pulling harshly, he was so not going to cry in Betty’s kitchen surrounded by food galore.

He knew he won, it was always like that with his mom, you either win or lose, yet it didn’t free him of the bitter taste in his mouth. 

“Hey.”

Jughead jumped three feet in the air at the sound of Betty’s voice, he immediately began to recollect himself, wiping away any stray tears that might have escaped, running fingers through his hair in hopes to tame it once again and stuffing his iconic beanie back in its rightful place. Leaning back in his chair with a (hopefully) neutral expression as if nothing happened, not a damn thing. 

“Uh, yeah, hey,” He helplessly stammered, one look at her knew there was no point in pretending. “Well, how did you enjoy the dinner and show spectacle?” 

Clearly unamused, Betty only walked over to him, her cotton candy pink shorts and baby blue tank top swaying along with her. Without a word, she picked up a chair and placed in right next to him, crossed her legs and kept her arms on her lap.

All before he could even blink. 

“Jug, talk to me,” Like a spoiled brat, he merely stared at her rose painted toes with a pout. 

He made the horrible mistake of looking up, she was ready with a wounded puppy look and a smile. She reached and placed a hand on his knee, soothingly tracing circle patterns against his jean materials. 

“Please?” 

He completely melted into her hands like putty. 

“Do you remember when I came into your room after we saw Polly? How romantic I was and how you kinda shot the mood down as soon as I kissed you?” He teased with a grin, Betty rolled her eyes but nodded with a smile that overpowered his.

“Do you remember when I told you we're not our parents before?” He couldn’t look her in the eyes as he spoke, afraid of the pity he would see. “Well let's just say that my mom thinks that I didn't just get my dad's eyes.” 

He couldn’t bring himself to tell her that his mother didn’t trust her own son around his sister, afraid of what he would do. Afraid that he too would turn into the spitting image of their father, putting the drink above his family, turning to the serpents in need of help and a quick buck. Afraid that he would, oh I don’t know, say cover up a murder of an innocent kid just looking to run away from this town. 

He didn’t have to, Betty knew all this, she was the smartest person he knew, she could figure anything out without even using half her brain. 

“How long are they here for?” She asked after a while

“Dunno, a couple of weeks maybe if things go well,” He managed to croak out, a bitter chuckle leaving his lips as he opened his mouth to speak. “Did you know that my mom wasn't even going to bring Jellybean with her? She managed to buy another ticket with my mom's money and snuck on the bus, can you actually believe it? My mom didn't want her near any of this, she wanted her as far away from this place as she could get, and I was fine with that.”

“You were?” Betty asked, knowing better than to believe him. 

“Fine, maybe not but at the end of the day my sister was more important than me you know?” 

“Trust me, that I completely understand,” Of course she did, he couldn’t help but wince, remembering a very pregnant and screaming Polly Cooper, begging not to be taken away and holding onto Betty for dear life. “But Juggie, you're allowed to be selfish and want your sister back. You’re not evil for wanting more in life, I know you more than anyone haven't been told that but it’s true. You really don't have to be okay with everything going on around you Jug. I'm always here, I'll understand and if I don't I'll try to, and I'll still be with you.” 

That was all it took for Jughead to stuff his face inside Betty's open arms, muffled sobs emanating from their hold. He covered his face, ashamed because things were never supposed to get this bad, he wasn't supposed to get this out of control over his family's mistakes. Jughead wasn't supposed to be affected by all of this, not this much anyway, it just wasn't him.His words were supposed to be his outlet, they made something out of his pain, crying never got him anywhere and yet here he was.

And he was severely ruining his reputation by the minute.

“It's okay Juggie, I'm here, it's okay,” Betty cooed into his ear, choking back tears of her own. “You didn't do anything wrong okay? You're not the bad guy Jug, please believe me. Jellybean is so lucky to have you, I'm so lucky to have you. You’re stubborn, mean and on occasion very annoying but you don't deserve anything that's happening to you,” She laughed, it drowned out his sobs for a moment and made him snort in response. “Don't forget that, don't ever doubt yourself, Jughead Jones.”

He succumbed to her words and wrapped himself around her entire body fully, his fingers digging into her back as his face lay on the crook of her neck. He was drooling mucus all over her sun kissed skin, tainting it forever and disgusting himself to no end while Betty didn’t even blink. He was practically sitting on her lap, and she was rocking their bodies together into a slow rhythm, her hands were on his back tracing a pattern with her nails. He was a blubbering mess, he knew this and as much as he wanted to slap himself and demand that he pull himself together, each time Betty squeezed him tighter almost as if planning to force all the darkness out, he would lose it all over again. 

Jughead couldn’t think of anything else but how out of character this was, he would have to ask Betty to take a picture of this moment so he remembers this very humble moment if he should ever think anything higher of himself. As soon as his sobs were nothing but embarrassed sniffles and awkward coughs, Betty leaned in closed and pressed a chaste peck to his jaw, he could almost feel her smile imprinting on his skin.

“Don't let go Jug.”

They both ignored the obnoxious ring of the oven timer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was supposed to be my 'short' chapter, yikes I'm sorry. But since these are all one shots I want them to have substance and character, (crappy excuse for a crapppyy author) 
> 
> Thank you all so much and goodnight.


	4. All good relationships fight, it's normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not fighting they're having a 'discussion' very, very loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly I'm just glad this came out so soon and it's short, it's bad so yeah of course. I really want to make another story but I have no idea what about, go figure, anyway I want them to fight so here you go.

Things were never meant to get this far, they talked about their problems so this wouldn't happen. Betty should have never been fighting back tears as her nails dug into sore wounds. Jughead should have never been tugging at his hair in hopes it would distract him from the girl in front of them. They didn't want to be yelling at one another inside the trailer, with national geographic babbling in the background, because it wasn't them. 

It was their first actual date in weeks, they had started out by enjoying a meal at Pops before making the walk to the trailer for no particular reason. Hand in hand they talked about nothing, Jughead told Betty that he was practically royalty at Southside High, where he was worshiped for simply breathing. Betty refused to believe this no matter how much he insisted it was true, she told him how her mother had been making Polly take classes on motherhood and insisted Betty join them. 

"I think she knows that we should not use her as an example as a mother." She joked, laughter rippling amoung them 

Neither one brought up the fact that Jughead had been wearing his jacket the entire outing. Or the newer and deeper recent wounds on Betty's palms. When they made it to the trailer Jughead shrugged off his jacket and threw it across the room, Betty made her way to the bathroom to wash her hands and digging around the cabinet for bandages. It was a silence truce, an agreement that for this one night for everything to be buried deep into the ground. 

Now in this moment, Betty recognized how wrong she was to even think that they could push aside their problems for even one night, it just wasn't them. Betty wiped her eyes vigorously, not caring if her mascara smudged and made her look insane, her eyes darted to the lumpy couch where not even five minutes ago they were slouched across one another. 

“God, why do you have to be so difficult Jughead?” She demanded with a shaky

“Really, of all the things you want to call me, that's what you decide to go for?” Jughead mocked, a cynical chuckle leaving his mouth, Betty shot him a sharp look. “Fine sorry, but to be fair you did start it."

Betty almost gasped. “Are you six? I started it because you got a call and I was worried about how much time for spending time with the serpents. So sue me if I'm worried about how my boyfriend spends his time." 

“Oh, right I forgot I need your constant approval of me, thanks for the reminder Betts.” He spat out, a cruel smirk tugging the ends of his mouth.

“What the hell has gotten into you Jug?” Betty choked out. 

“You're the one who's forgetting the entire reason as to why I joined in the first place,” Jughead declared.

“Right, you have such humble reasons to be taking jobs with the serpents.” Betty returned the sly smirk, letting her fits fall flat against her sides. She ran a trembling through her matted locks, hissing in pain when she pulled far too harshly. “We agreed that you needed protection and they could give that to you. And you told me that they treated you like family, which was so great Jug. You have no idea how happy I was for you, that you had a group of people who supported you, it was amazing." 

It was Jughead's turn to take the step back, his stone cold stare melting into a much somber one. Betty commanded herself not to step closer, not to push the stray lock from his eye and trace his face with her hand. She bit her cheeks until it stung and the taste of metal flooded into her mouth, because she was stronger than that, Betty Cooper was not about to through herself into his arms and bawl like an idiot. 

“So what changed in the span of a couple of weeks, Betty?” He muttered, too afraid that if he spoke louder than a whisper it would scare her off. Cursing under his breath for letting himself get pushed around by her Bambi eyes. "You almost fought Reggie when he asked if I could get him an honorary jacket, it wasn't even a bad thing, he called it kickass." He attempted at a smile, which was more of a lopsided grin

Betty stared at the carpeted floor, there was a smudge right next to her foot that she would need to remind Jughead to clean. The longer she focused on the stain the longer she wanted to drop whatever point she was trying to prove because she hated quarreling with people. It brought back terrible deja vu of her parents fighting audibly with no regard with their children sitting on the stair way listening intently, her mother never backed down no matter how wrong she was, she stood her ground and fought her father with so much rage in her eyes it haunted her dreams. 

“You,” Betty croaked out, tugging at her sleeves, forcing herself to raise her eyes and stare at Jughead. He was unreadable, Betty hated that for the first time she couldn't read him. “You turned this agreement into more than protection and people to have your back like you told me it was supposed to be. You skip school to go to meetings and do god knows what, I don't see you for days and when I ask you about it all you say is that is serpent business and I shut up like some idiot because I don't want to provoke you. I'm worried Jug, that's all.” Betty finished, stifling back the sob that started to climb in her throat as she watched him step closer with venom in his eyes.

“What do you think we do Betty?” He demanded, and when he stared at her she knew she hurt him. “Huh? What do you think I'm doing that I'm not telling you?”

Betty's eyes bugged out of their sockets, outraged that Jughead of all people would accuse her of having the same small town mindset as everyone else. She took a step forward, head held high and proud, her eyes steadfast. 

If only her mother could see her now. 

“I don't know! That's the problem, I don't know who you are anymore and all you do is shut me out!” She shot back at him, her voice rising an octave louder. "What the hell am I supposed to think Jug? You used to tell me everything, now you barely talk to me."

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Oh, that's a relief because for a second it felt as if the girl who told all of Riverdale that the serpents could do no evil thought that I was doing something illegal.”

“Don't you dare put words in my mouth, Jughead Jones.” Betty threatened. Her fists started to shake, and if Jughead hadn't known any better he would have worried that Betty was going to take a swing at him. “And tell me why you're doing all of this, lying to me, keeping things from me, tell me why." She nearly pleaded, her bottom lip quivering. "Just please don't lie to me.”

Jughead stared her down, expecting for her to look away or back out down. He didn't know why he would even believe that his mind was far too clouded if he thought that Betty was going to let her guard down. He sighed, running a hand through his locks knocking down his beanie, it made no sound as it hit the ground. 

“So I could be a part of their ultra secret club and get priority access.” He quipped sarcastically, Betty shot him a look and tilted her head to the side unamused and raised an eyebrow. He shoved his fists far into his pockets with a gruff. “I'm doing this so I can show that I'm really one of them, show that I'm a ride or die I guess for a lack of a better term.”

“You show up and wear the jacket what else do you need to prove to the serpents?” Betty inquired.

“It's not them, they know me better than that.”

Betty sucked in a breath. “Who else?”

Jughead groaned, unbelieving that someone like Betty could be so naive to the world. “Everyone, all of Riverdale,” Betty scoffed, folding her arms in disbelief at his words. “Don't do that, I'm trying to protect you, Betty, I don't want you going down with me and if the only way to do that means I have to be the bad guy and lie and tell you every little thing then fine. ” 

“Are you serious?” Betty exclaimed, her arms unwrapped and went to massage her temple. "God Jug, I can't believe you would actually go so low as to use me as your excuse." 

Jughead wanted to cry out, it took all of his combined left over strength to not do just that. “Why the hell do you think I'm doing all of this Betty? I'm trying to help you out of all this mess, I'm just trying to keep you safe.”

Betty scoffed. "From what? I can take care of myself, you know I am more than capable of protecting myself." Betty shot at him, stepping closer to him with fire in her eyes. "I would have thought you would know that." 

And with that one comment, they were back to fighting, Betty's fists were once again shaking. Jughead was again yanking his hair, distracting him from the prickle on the corner of his eyes that hinted at tears that would soon flow. In a sense, he was no better than his father in this very moment, he could have let it end right then and there and apologize to Betty and say that yes she was right and he was going to improve even though it was all a lie. And he still didn't, like his father who many moons ago was standing right where he was arguing with a very emotion Gladys Jones, he needed to prove that he wasn't the bad guy, he needed to show that his intentions were nothing but innocent.

Unlike his father though, he wasn't drunk off his mind and waving the empty bottle around like a maniac, he thought to himself. 

“Betty, what if someone doesn't use pig's blood to scare you this time?” He asked, shutting his eyes for a moment and breathing out a shaky sigh. Everyone staring at them phones out and ready, Betty struggling in his arms sounding on the brink of tears, Polly staring at him with empty eyes. “What if someone goes farther than vandalizing your locker Betty? What the hell happens then?" 

“What does you lying to everyone have anything to do with me?" Betty asked. 

“Betty, Jesus Christ,” He murmured into the air, a cruel smirk decorating his face. “I'm trying to keep you safe and protect you.” Betty glared at him, shaking her head in disbelief willing herself not to explode. “Look at me like that all you want but you know I'm doing nothing wrong with trying to keep you out of this mess. If I'm a part of the serpents you'll get hurt, people won't touch me but what's stopping them from hurting you? Hell, maybe we should even break up. You know that your life would be safer without me." He shrugged, rubbing his face. 

“Don't you dare say that Jughead.” Betty retorted, shaking her head. "Don't say it just to end a fight, when you know it's not true." 

“Don't lie to me.”

Betty had to look away, in fear she really would combust into a blubbering mess. Blinking rapidly to clear her eyes she tried to find the same strain she had been focusing on minutes ago. When she couldn't find it, she shut her eyes until the corners of her eyes no longer stung and her cheeks were swelling down. 

She spun on her heel to face him head on, her arms were crossed stiffly over her chest once more, almost as if to shield her from him. 

“What do you want from me Jughead?” She felt a spark of smugness at the look of dismay that passed his face because Betty Cooper was on the brink of tears not even a second ago. “Do you want me to cry out to you for help every time someone's mean and wait for my serpent boyfriend to come to my rescue save me from the bad guys?” 

“Betty I want you safe!” He practically yelled at her. 

“And I want you safe!” Betty couldn't control her volume any longer, if he was frustrated with her, Jughead couldn't begin to imagine what she was feeling. "You have no idea how much time I spend worrying about you Jug. I would give my leg and arm to be with you, for you to be at school with me and to talk about everything. So can we please stop fighting and talk about this?" She proposed, reaching out to take his arm as a peace offering. 

Before she could he jerked his arm away from her, as if her touch had scorched his skin to the bone. He chortled darkly and walked straight past her as if she wasn't even there, before leaning far too casually on the kitchen stand. 

“Well, if I'm really causing as much stress as you say I am why don't we just end it all right here?” He asked with a tilt of his head, a sick sideways smirk tugging at his lips. "I mean, I don't want to put you out, and you clearly could use the break, so why not?"

“Jughead,” Betty breathed out in agony at how words seemed to roll off his tongue with such ease. “I swear to god, stop saying that now.”

“I'm serious” He retorted with no hitch, almost convincing himself. “You would be so much safer without me, you know it but you're too fucking nice to admit it to yourself.”

“Don't,” Betty hissed, pointing an accusing finger at him with force. “Don't you dare self-sabotage our relationship just because you're afraid or ashamed of what you're doing." Jughead could only avoid her intense stare and fiddle with the ends of his shirt. "And don't use me as an excuse to justify whatever you're doing Jughead, don't make me out to be this helpless little girl who can't defend herself.” She lectured with a steady stare, she wished she hadn't taken off her shoes because she would give anything to feel taller than him this very moment. 

Jughead knew he hurt her pride, small it may be but he had been the one to drive the knife deeper and deeper. He seemed to be on an apparent streak of beating Betty down the second she tries to get up. It was getting harder and harder reminding himself that this was all for the greater good because Betty with him would make her brand a kick me sign on her back, and this all for a good cause he kept telling himself. 

But then she would look at him with tears in her eyes, resisting them because the last thing she wanted was to weep in front of him. And she would step closer every so slightly to him, and he would have to get that much farther, or she would move away from him with her lip out and trembling. Her fists would be clenched in anger with the eyes and demeanor to match, and it was all the harder to remind what charitable deed he was even doing. 

"This coming from the girl who lives on the good side of town, and who everyone loves and prays to," Betty jeered with a roll of her eyes, unbelieving that he would ever stoop so low."Of course, how could the perfect girl next door even understand what I'm coming from."

"Don't call me that," Betty sneered, all traces of heartbreak were gone and, until all that remained was a look of utter disgust. "Do you think you're this big mystery to me Jug? That no one else could possibly understand what you're going through? Because that's all bull and you know it, you're not the only one going through hell so stop acting like it." By the end Betty was steething, steam coming out of her ears

"Well I'm sorry if I actually care about you Betty, alright is that what you wanted me to hear?" Jughead asked, pushing himself with a grunt until he matched her eye to eye. "Do you want me to wallow and feel sorry for you just like everyone else is doing? Do you want me to give up, let you win and be the damaged kid that you get to fix?" 

"I never said I wanted to fix you." Betty objected. 

"No of course not, that's clearly beneath you." He challenged. "I'm sure the minute things start going south you'll leave, and run away where everyone will call me the bad guy and coddle you like they always do because of course, no one can ever hate Betty Cooper." 

He knew he fucked up the second the words left his mouth. 

Betty looked at him as if he were nothing like he was the scum of the earth. She let out a hollow laugh, which sounded more like a sob to him. Reaching down she gathered her purse and snatched her jacket off the ground, dusting it off without a word or so much as a glance at him. 

“Betty, I'm sorry,” Jughead attempted lamely, fumbling with his hands as he stood like an idiot. "I'm sorry Betty, please, I'm sorry." 

If she had heard him, she didn't bother with acknowledging his pleas. She shrugged on her coat and rummaged through her purse briefly, she patted her pocket to make sure she had her phone and walked to reach for the door handled. 

“Don't.” 

Betty stopped right as her hand touched the handle, Jughead couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice any longer. He hated how the corner of his eyes was starting to irritate him, how he wanted nothing but to reach out to Betty and to beg her not to walk out on him. He was willing to drop to his knees if it meant she would take pity on him. 

“Betty please,” He croaked out, gripping the edge of the counter for support. “Don't go." 

Her head turned to look back before she paused, seeming to have reconsidered, they stayed that way for god knows how long. After a while, Betty inhaled a deep breath, rubbed her eyes free of any tears before turning the knob and walking out, slamming the door behind her. 

“Elizabeth!” 

Jughead didn't think before running after her, he didn't think that it was still winter and he had walked out without a jacket in a short sleeved shirt. Only that his great master plan backfired (now that he thought about it, why was he even fighting her?) perfectly and now he was finally going to lose her for good and his only way to get her back was chased her down. 

“Betty, slow down," He called out to her, only seeming to have fueled her to walk faster. "Please j-just, listen to me." He gasped for air when he finally caught up to her, grabbing her arm to stop her mad walking. 

“Don't touch me,” She hissed, her turn to snatch her arm away.“Get the hell away from me.”

Jughead thought he never would get used to hearing Betty curse. “Betty you know it didn't mean it, you know me.”

“I thought I did,” She shouted, her body racking with sobs that never came out. “I thought that no one else knew each other better than we did. But now? This guy who's lying to my face, yelling at me outside, treating me like crap, I don't know him. Don't you think I don't want to understand? Do you think I like that you could be risking your life and I'm sitting at home like some damsel? I hate it Jug, you have no idea how much I hate it."

"I know I'm sorry." He whimpered under her stare. 

Betty shook her head, her pony tail whipping along with her movements. "No Jughead, you don't, I know you want to believe you do but you really don't." She wiped her palms on her jeans and made them lay stiff beside her. "You can't just decide that I don't want to be with you, you can't push me away and make me feel like crap for you to just pretend as if it's all my fault. It's not fair Jug, you know it."

"Betty please, believe me, I only did it so you would be safe, okay I know I didn't do it right but please believe that at least." Jughead pleaded, biting his still sensitive cheek. 

Betty eyed him suspiciously as if waiting for him to take it back and walk away. 

"I want to believe you," She murmured so quiet he was afraid he was hearing things. "But how fair is it that you get to worry about me, but when I worry about you decide to push me away? You're the one constantly putting yourself in danger Jug, it scares the hell out of me that I can't do anything about it."

"It isn't fair Betty, that's on me," He reached out a shaking hand to hold her stiff one in his. "Please forgive me, Betty, trust me I know how pathetic I sound but please don't leave me." He pleaded, voice cracking in the middle. 

Betty seemed to have finally found her voice. "Promise me you'll stop getting too involved with jobs," She shot him a look when he made a move to protest. "Promise me Jughead."

He rolled his eyes, holding up three fingers. "Boy scouts honor."

"You were in boy scouts?" Betty asked with a smile.

"For like a year, my parent's couldn't afford it." 

Neither one made a move to head back inside or move closer to one another, Betty could only wrap her arms around herself and eye his face. Jughead moved in place awkwardly, not wanting to outwardly state that he was freezing on the spot. 

"Betty, I'm so sorry." He spoke after a while. 

"Me too Jug."

"You weren't the one being the jerk boyfriend who thinks they're too tough to have someone worrying about them." He pointed out, attempting at a grin. 

"Maybe I was a little too hard on you too." 

"Kinda really deserved it," He shrugged, opening his arms wide before she was crashing into him. rubbing her hands alongside his frozen arms. They let out a sigh of relief at the contact of one another, she wrapped her arms around his neck while his snaked around her waist. "I'm sorry, so sorry." He mumbled into her hair, digging his head deeper to hide.

"It's okay." She breathed into the crook of his neck. 

Eventually, Jughead commented how he couldn't move anymore, Betty laughed before dragging him back inside the trailer, commenting at how out of breath he was after jogging after her. They jumped back on the couch, it let out a squeak of displeasure as they sank in. They argued over what to watch, Betty begging for Law and Order whilst Jughead commented at the charm in antique roadshow. 

For both their sakes and well beings, Betty ignored the snake tattoo on his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should really write something good for once
> 
> thank you and goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> YikES??  
> This really took it out of me but it was so much fun to write, I can't wait to keep going with this, wherever it is, promise.  
> Thank you so much for reading, and goodnight.


End file.
